


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Dracula Musical, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sunggyu kissed a woman and it's okay for some, but not for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from AFF and written when Sunggyu's Dracula kiss first hit the internet. It was late. This was not supposed to exist.

It was dark in the hotel room he shared with Woohyun when he got back after Dracula. He had to feel his way through furniture until his fingers fumble through the light switch and bathed the room in light, revealing Woohyun dozing in the couch with his one arm dangling from his side, phone enclosed in his hand.

Sunggyu intended to be quiet, he really did, because he wasn't a complete jerk and he was considerate where it's due, but he also just came back from his first night as Dracula and his nerves were just starting to calm from all the buzz. People congratulated him in the dinner after for his spectacular performance (their words).

But maybe he also wanted Woohyun's.

So he took his shoes off and let them fall on the carpeted floor as noisy as they could, dropped his bag on the table and tossed his phone after it.

He glanced at Woohyun -- he didn't even budge.

So Sunggyu took off his coat and draped it on the arm of the couch before he slowly, slowly lied down behind Woohyun. It's cramped that way, and he had to hold Woohyun tightly so he wouldn't roll off his place and fall, but it's worth it.

Before Sunggyu could even kiss Woohyun's ear, he stirred.

Just like the leader thought he would. Sunggyu knew Woohyun could sleep through the worst noise when he's tired, but when Sunggyu handled him gently and gave him a hug, he could recognize it from whatever sleepy daze he's in and wake up.

"Hey," he croaked; he cleared his throat and shifted so he's facing Sunggyu, who tightened his holdon him. "Hey, I heard you did well tonight; congratulations."

"Of course I did well," Sunggyu boasted. Woohyun snorted in response, but he gave the other a kiss anyway. "This is the only reward I get? You didn't even go."

Woohyun rolled out of his embrace, stood up, and stretched. "I had something to do, remember? Contrary to your belief, the world does not revolve around you."

Sunggyu watched as Woohyun walked into the kitchen that came with their room and answered, "I know the world does not revolve around me, Nam Woohyun. But you do."

There was silence for a few beats until Woohyun finally exploded with laughter. "Of course, hyung."

 

"You didn't have to cook for me. I told you we already had dinner after the musical," Sunggyu told Woohyun who's only watching him eat the egg rolls he made him earlier.

"I know; I saw that on twitter."

"And I also texted you."

"You did."

Sunggyu nodded while taking a happy bite of egg. "You also don't have to wait up for me at night," he said with full mouth.

Woohyun pushed his chin up so he wouldn't chew with open mouth. "But I wanted to congratulate you. And you didn't seem that concerned when you were trying to wake the whole building up with all the noise."

Sunggyu smiled. "So you were waiting for me to join you in the couch?"

"Not really." Woohyun's expression slowly dwindled to a blank, and it was pretty normal on normal occasions behind the cameras, but when he's feeding Sunggyu, his face was more open, more prone to facial movements and more vulnerable.

Sunggyu stopped chewing. "Okay..."

"A fan also posted a photo of you kissing the actress, and Inspirits across the world started freaking out for different reasons."

Whoa, okay. "Oh. Uh." He was sort of confused here -- was Woohyun jealous? They knew about the kiss, they talked about it and it wasn't a big  deal in any way. Why was he being weird about it all of a sudden? But he couldn't quite ask this yet, still not believing completely this was the reason for Woohyun's strangeness. "Why were they freaking out?"

Woohyun stood up and took out a bottle of water on the fridge, so that when he answered, his face was not visible to Sunggyu. "Well, you know those who freak out because you kissed a woman; those who didn't want their idols getting involved with other people, sorta possessive of them."

He understood that; every idol had that type of fan, the type who expected idols to be superhuman and never date and never kiss and never have anything special with anybody but them. But this wasn't even a dating scandal.

Woohyun continued, "And then there are those fans who freaked out because they were excited to see you kiss a woman in front of everybody. They said you're growing into a man, finally."

Woohyun was taking awfully long holding that bottle of water in front of the open fridge. Sunggyu heard what Woohyun said and he sort of got it now. Woohyun was upset because he could kiss a woman in public, albeit for show, and not ruin anything. He can't kiss Woohyun in public.

He stood up and took three steps to Woohyun, facing him now. "Is that why you're being all weird?" He scowled -- he meant to look understanding and soft and gentle, but it wasn't his fault his face was not cooperating.

"I'm not being weird!" Woohyun said, his lips crooked and one corner not moving. "You're weird!"

Woohyun's lips do that when he's upset. Damn.

"Look, Woohyun--"

"Seriously, I'm not!" Woohyun smirked and he looked stupid to Sunggyu because there's something wrong here but he's  _smirking_. "I completely understand, I'm not some narrow-minded boyfriend that gets upset over silly things like not being seen with you in public or anything. I don't need to be kissed in front of everyone just to be reassured! I know it's your job as an actor -- god, I'm not brain-dead, I know it was an act and Inspirits were proud to see you up your man levels in acting. I'm okay, nothing wrong at all! We're good! I know what our limits are when we agreed to start this relationship, I know the fans can only think I like you for fan service. I know--"

Sunggyu pulled him in his arms and closed his eyes calmly. This man could really get into a frenzy when he started. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

Woohyun took a labored breath, the smirk off his face. His heart was pounding, and he felt so stupid for losing it like that. "Yes. Sorry."

 

When they got to bed, Sunggyu made sure that Woohyun would not fall asleep sad or insecure or anything in between.

They got to sleep three hours later, tired and warmly sated.

 

Woohyun knew he'd wake up alone in bed in the morning because Sunggyu had to be in a rehearsal. He reached for his phone and pulled up his message thread with him to send a  _Fighting!_  message when he noticed that Sunggyu already sent him more than twenty messages.

The top message said:

_Inspirits don't have to see us making out in public, because they're creative enough to fix that problem._

Below that were edited photos of them making out in various different positions and varying degrees of nakedness, all of which with qualities so good Woohyun was almost convinced it was really them.

Woohyun fell back on the bed laughing, trying to type in a reply that closely resembled  _ㅅㄹ앙ㅎ_.

 

fin.


End file.
